Luck and Red Velvet Cupcakes
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Emily sighed. "I mean, she said stuff, but nothing outright. But she was mad. I just-maybe I shouldn't have told them. My parents. My mom is never going to like me again." (Warning: Very pro-gay rights)


**Disclaimer: **I do not pen Pretty Little Liars, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, or anything else of any concern. No disrespect is intended-I support gay rights but am not trying to be rude to those who don't.

I know I said I'd write every day starting yesterday, but I didn't and I'm sorry! I will start writing every day and will write tomorrow!

This is just a story about the four girls friendship. It's also very pro-gay rights, so if you don't support them you might not want to read it (just a warning...?). Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Emily Fields slammed her front door, sprinting down her walk. The crisp late autumn air stung her face, but it merely gave her more energy, making her run.

She didn't know where she was going until she was there. The sound of middle school girls giggling, teenage boys joking, and couples flirting filled her ears in a way that she liked; it reminded her that she was part of a vast world.

"Em!" Spencer's voice was louder then the rest as she slipped up next to Emily.

Emily spun around. Spencer's hair was still wet from the rain earlier that afternoon, and she was wearing the same jacket she'd worn at school. "Did you not go home after school?" Emily asked.

Spencer shook her head. "No. You know my family-always something going on. Want to grab some cupcakes?"

Emily looked up at the Lucky Leon's Cupcakes sign, wondering why she'd run her. "Um, yeah. I guess."

"Is something wrong?" Spencer said, looking into Emily's eyes.

"No, of course not," Emily said weakly, putting her fingers in the pocket of her hoodie.

"We don't have to get cupcakes," Spencer said confusedly. "If you don't want to."

"No!" Emily exclaimed quickly. "We-yeah." She grabbed the door of Lucky Leon's Cupcakes and held it open.

Spencer looked as if she thought something was going on, but had no idea what. She walked into Lucky Leon's and waited for Emily.

In barely a minute, they were sitting outside the shop, each with a cupcake. "Red velvet?" Spencer said, noting Emily's cupcake flavour.

Emily nodded, then giggled slightly. If was funny seeing Spencer trying to make small talk about cupcake flavours.

Before Spencer could ask why she was giggling, Hanna and Aria swung into the two other seats at the table. "Hey!" Hanna cried. "Cupcakes?"

"Yeah." Spencer have Aria and Hanna a look that Emily could read very well. It meant "Emily's being weird."

Sure enough, Hanna turned her attention to Emily. "So what's going on, Em?" she said in a very fake tone.

Emily didn't say anything, staring into her cupcake. She knew her friends were exchanging looks, but that didn't make it any easier to talk. Her hair felt messy from running there, and she flattened it distractedly.

"Em, something's wrong, isn't it?" Aria said in the seat next to Emily, patting her arm. "C'mon, isn't it?"

This didn't encourage Emily, but the breeze that blew against her face a second later did. It was refreshing, like it was telling her everything really could be as crisp and calm as that day was.

"My mom," Emily said decidedly, looking up at her friends. "I thought she was trying, but I'm not sure. She barely said hi to me when I came home, and when I asked her why, she just lost it."

Aria blinked. Hanna's eyes widened. Both were silent, waiting for her to continue. Spencer, on the other hand, leaned forward and exclaimed, "What did she say?"

"Nothing," Emily sighed. "I mean, she said stuff, but nothing outright. But she was mad. I just-maybe I shouldn't have told them. My parents. My mom is never going to like me again."

The whole table was silent for a moment. The sounds of the street were still loud, but all of the girls tuned them out, too busy thinking.

Aria was the first to speak, squeezing Emily's shoulder. "Emily, of course your mom loves you. She's just shocked. Anyone would be. But she loves who you are, and she always will."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed brushing her long golden hair back behind her ear so it looked very un-Hanna-ish-ly-perfect. "Look, if I told my mom, she'd be crazy too. But that doesn't mean your mom's angry."

"Well, MY mom's angry," Emily said, biting her lip. "I know she is."

"It doesn't matter," Spencer said firmly, looking very sure. "She'll come around. You're who you are Em, and she wants that. We all do. Nobody who wasn't evil could think that they have a right to tell you who you are. Your mom isn't evil."

Emily wiped at her eyes, her hand sticky from the cupcake. "Really, you guys?"

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all smiled at the exact same moment and said, "Really, Em."

Emily couldn't help but smile, too. Smiles were contagious. "Everything's changed," she said sorrowfully through her smile. "Now that everybody knows."

"Not everything," Aria argued. "The people who treat you different are idiots. They think they know so well, but they're the ones who are gonna die alone."

"Aria!" Hanna squealed, hitting her jokingly. "That's mean."

"Not as mean as those jerks are," Aria protested.

Emily laughed, glad at the lightened mood. "Maybe Aria's right," she said, standing up to throw out her napkin.

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer stood up. "She definitely is," Spencer promised. "Let's go."

Emily nodded. She felt so much better then she had just a half hour previously. That was the power of friends, she supposed. And they were right-they knew her better then the stupid people who hated on her just because of who she liked. Those people were dumb. Her mom wasn't dumb, so she would come around like Spencer said.

As they walked, Hanna grabbed Emily and Spencer's hands, and Spencer grabbed Aria's. Emily giggled. She noticed that all the loud voices felt more welcoming now. They didn't just remind her that she was a part of a big world; they reminded her she belonged in it.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review if you want, I love reviews! I'm sorry if anything in this story seems weird, I haven't seen Season 1 in a long time and that's i guess when this is set? Pretty much right after Em comes out.

Anyway, I will write tomorrow (though probably not PLL again for variety)! Bye!?

Linley =)


End file.
